


Virtual Fighting and Real Feasts

by Hollenka99



Series: Relics of my Supernatural Phase [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Civilian Winchesters, Gen, Kid Winchesters (Supernatural), Mortal Kombat, Not hunters, Pizza, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: The prompt I used for this is:Person A: "Go away, I'm training for battle."Person B: "You're playing video games!"Person A: "Exactly... training! Now go away, you're distracting me."First posted online on March 15th 2017.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Relics of my Supernatural Phase [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021356





	Virtual Fighting and Real Feasts

"Finish him!" The game cried.  
"Oh, this is going to be good." Dean pressed the right buttons then watched as his character performed their best move, killing the opponent messily.  
"Dean, you in here?"  
"Go away, I'm training for battle."  
Sam entered the room to see his brother focused on the TV screen. "You're playing video games!"  
"Exactly... training! Now go away, you're distracting me." A next battle was already under way.  
"Wait, is that Mortal Kombat? How did you get Mom to buy it for you?"  
"She didn't." Dean's character continued to do a succession of flying kicks. "I bought this off Danny. His parents are loaded, man. He gets pocket money, buys a bunch of games then sells them to whoever's buying. Got quite a business going. But he's no fun anymore, not since he started dating Alison. All he wants to do now is save up for fancy dates and gifts to impress her."  
"So would I." Sam shrugged. This latest battle ended with yet another bloodbath. "Whoa. No wonder parents hate this game. Mom's going to freak out when she finds out."  
"She hasn't found out yet and I've had this for two years."  
"Does Dad know?"  
"Do you think I'd still have a console if he did?" Dean rolled his eyes. "What do you want anyway?"  
"I need help with my homework."  
"You're in 5th grade, Sam. How hard can a 5th grader's homework be?"  
"It's an extension task."  
"Then skip it. Those are always optional."  
"Not for me. Mrs Fisher wants me to do it because I'm one of the top in my class."  
"I know you are. Mom and Dad go on about how great your report cards are. You're smart, good for you. Now go away. Go bother Mom about it when she gets home."  
"If you don't help me, I'll tell Mom and Dad you have Mortal Kombat."

Dean laughed dryly. "Don't try blackmail me. I'll just get there first and tell them it was you who broke the window last week, not me. Then I'm going to get praised for attempting to take the fall while you'll be in trouble for letting me lie for you. Blackmail can work both ways. So leave me alone, stop being a whiny little bitch and finish your damn homework."

Defeated without inspiration for a good comeback, Sam gave up. He ensured his big brother heard how much of jerk Sam thought Dean was as he headed to their room.

"Sammy?" Dean knocked on the door an hour later. "Sam, can you open the door? I can't hold this tray forever."  
"What do you want, Dean?" Sam wasn't in mood to deal with his brother right now. That changed as soon as he laid eyes on the feast Dean was carrying.

There was a pepperoni pizza with a crust that exceeded the limits of its plate, the garlic bread was oozing with melted cheese and the chicken pieces were already drizzled with ranch sauce. After setting the tray on his bed, Dean brought in two bottles of coke, a couple glasses to drink from and a plate of brownies. This was a feast, alright.

"Large pepperoni pizza, cheesy garlic bread, 10 pieces of buttermilk chicken, a litre of coke each and a bunch of brownie bites. I'll admit that the brownies and drinks weren't part of my Dominos order. Then again, who cares, right? Store on the way has a two-for-one deal on litre bottles."  
"This isn't your attempt at bribing me into staying silent about Mortal Kombat, is it?"  
"No, this is my attempt at apologising for being an ass earlier. I'm your big brother, helping you with your homework is part of the gig. When we're done eating, we can have a look at your Maths homework and watch a movie after. That a deal?" Dean explained as he began sharing out the food.  
"Sure." Sam nodded, taking his first bite of chicken.  
"What's your homework about, anyway?"  
"Mixed fractions. I don't quite get them and Mrs Fisher only photocopied the page in the book with the questions."  
"That's dumb. But mixed fractions, huh? They're the worst kind of fraction. I hated them then and I still hate them now. Don't worry, we'll get through them."  
"Thanks."

By the time Mary arrived home, Dean was watching Ghostbusters, his second film of the night after Sam had drifted off during ET, while Sam was covered in a blanket.

"Good night?"  
"Yeah. We had a fight earlier but I think tonight ended pretty awesome."


End file.
